Strange Relationship
by Catty Hiwatari
Summary: It has been over 10 years since Rei has seen his twin sister CattyOC and he suddenly gets a note saying that she's in town and wants to meet up with him. Is Rei ready to find out what has happened between those 10 years? Beyblade Naruto Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Catty: Hi there people…. It's been so long and I suddenly got inspiration to write.. oO;

Kai: omg the worlds going to end…

Catty: shut up… --;

Rei: She doesn't own anything related to beyblade… if the characters seem to not fit.. then they belong to her.

****

Strange Relationship

Standing in the middle of the room, was a young teenage girl no older then 17. She had golden eyes that seemed to radiate with some unknown happiness that others couldn't place their finger on. Having the ability to make one smile in the worst of times. Others swore that she was inconsiderate and just did it for the attention, but truth be told, every person that smiled because of her, grew on her. Her raven-like hair blew gently in the breeze that snuck in through the open window.

Tonight was the big night. She would finally be able to go and visit her older brother and not be bothered with the press. She would finally be able to go and cry into his arms about how much she missed him. Slowly she walked to the door. She wore a simple outfit that consisted of 2 shirts. A spaghetti strap tank top that was black with a golden tiger splashed onto the front. Her over-shirt looked as if lightning was caught and engraved into it. Black, blue, gold, and a slight ting of silver could be seen in the faint light that radiated from the moon. She wore black blue jeans with a black studded belt and a blue flamed wallet. A chain leading from the belt to the wallet could also be seen in the dim light of the night. Rather then wearing her boots, she wore a pair of sandals that criss-crossed over the top of her foot.

Looking at her watch, she sighed and made her way out of the hotel without waking her team. Even though it wasn't a big deal, she didn't want to wake them in fear that they would delay her with all of their nosy little questions. Once she was outside the door she sprinted to the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

"Man, it's been over 10 years… I wonder if he even remembers me that well…" The small girl sighed as she stared at the numbers brighten then dim. The elevator suddenly came to a stop causing her to lose her balance and fall of the floor.

"What the hell?" She shook her head and saw that the number 2 was still shinning brightly before it dimmed as well. "What's going on!" She banged her fists against the door only to have it not budge at all.

"NO! This wasn't suppose to happen!" Tears started to form around the golden eyes as they shut tight.

A Ravened haired youth sat on the bench in the middle of the park. Sighing he stood and looked in the direction that his younger sister was suppose to come from. Golden eyes started to dim as the time passed.

" You think she forgot Driger?" The white beyblade shinned brightly in protest as the raven-haired youth's swayed behind him.

"Rei, you're suppose to in bed. What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh hey Kai… just waiting to meet someone that's all." Rei put on a fake smile as he continued to stare at the horizon. Kai walked over to Rei and sat down next to him.

" And who exactly is making one of team mates stay up in the darkest parts of the night? A fan girl or something?" Sighing to himself, Kai looked at Rei with his crimson colored eyes. For once in his life, Kai wasn't making any attempt to pull Rei back to the hotel. He had heard about the letter that Rei received either that day about his sister being in town. He stared at the sky as the gentle breeze brushed his slate colored bangs out of his face. His two-toned hair had remained as wild as it always was. Rather then his scarf being wrapped protectfully around his neck, he wore a simple chained necklace that had a phoenix pressed into it. It was the very necklace that held Dranzer when Kai wasn't battling in the bey-dish.

"It's your sister… isn't it…" Kai looked at Rei from the corner of his eyes and noticed that the raven-haired youth didn't even react. Rei just sat there with his eyes fixed on the horizon.

"… You don't think… that this was all just a prank do you?" Rei slowly turned and looked Kai in the eyes. Kai on the other hand was pondering what to say in response. Rei had been so happy after he received the letter and just wouldn't shut up about what he was going to talk about with her. Having been convinced that she was dead, he was just as hyper as Max was on a sugar high!

"I…" Kai started when the sound of a fire truck startled the two. Rei glanced back to see the truck fly past the entrance where his sister was supposed to come from. His eyes slowly widened as panic started to kick in.

"What's going on!" Rei got up and sprinted in the direction of the fire truck.

"REI!" Kai sighed and ran after the neko-jin. Sometimes I should just forget about ever trying to talk to him! Kai thought to himself as he struggled to keep up with Rei's speed. That was until Rei came to a sudden halt in the middle of the sidewalk.

The manager stood outside of the hotel complaining about how a teenager was stuck in the elevator. Rei nearly had a heart attack when he heard them describe the girl.

" Catty?" Rei walked slowly over to the doors of the hotel. The doors were pried open and revealed the raven-haired youth. Looking up briefly, their eyes came in contact and immediately the girl took off running for her older brother.

"NII-SAMA!" Tears poured out eyes as Rei wrapped his arms protectfully around his younger sister. Kai walked over and kept most of the reporters away that had sprinted over to the hotel to get some sort of story.

"Catty-chan…" Rei held onto his sister tightly, fearing that if he were to let go, she would vanish into thin air, like she would always do in his dreams. Kai walked over and whispered something into Rei's ear. Rei nodded and picked up his sister as they both made their way back to their hotel.

Kai looked over at Rei before chuckling as he watched Rei put up a silent barrier around his sister. "Being a lil over protective there Rei?"

" Huh? What are you talking about! She was nearly killed in the elevator!" Rei glares at his team captain.

" Oh, I thought she was only locked in. It wasn't like the elevator was falling with her in it Rei. Loosed your grip on her before you suffocate her to death." Kai sighed as Rei blushed and loosened his grip ever so slightly.

"REI!"

"SHUT UP!" Rei sighed as Catty began to move in his arms. Smiling slightly, Rei shook his head and held her closer to him. After 10 years, he had never imagined on seeing his sister again, let alone seeing her stuck in an elevator. Kai walked up beside him and took his sister away from him.

"KAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"SAVING HER FROM YOUR DEATHLY GRIP! DO YOU **WANT** HER TO WAKE UP!

A small chuckle could be heard in the distance. A tall slender young man with two-toned hair grinned. Two girl accompined him. One stood about 5'2 with lavender hair that came down past her hip. It was tied back in a loose pony-tail. Her moonlight eyes watched the two figures walk away with their captain.

"Should we go after them and get her back?"

"Nah, she'll be fine. After all… She just wanted to see her brother again."

The other girl stood about 5'3 with straight dark brown hair that had natural red highlights in it. Her crystal-blue eyes stared at the lavender-haired girl before sighing.

"Vickie… you know that you would want to see Bryan again so stop it."

"And you the same with Tala-sama right?"

"Just shut up…"


	2. Chapter 2

Catty: Man I really need to get used to writing again…

Kai: Especially when you're not going to be able to update next weekend…

Catty: don't remind me… --;

Rei: She doesn't own anything but the clothes on her body… and maybe her own will to write this story for you.

****

Chapter 2: Long Time No See

"Do you think we should go after them?" Vickie said as her eyes became fixed on the 2 retreating figures. The tall slender young man stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. His crimson eyes looked at her then to the other girl standing next to Vickie.

"If anything we should keep a low profile until she gets back. The last thing we can do is let them know that we're still alive… especially if that very knowledge could endanger their lives." The young man ran a hand through his hair catching on one of the many knots in his two-toned blue hair. "And I still need to get this damned hair brushed…" he pouted as Vickie pulled out a brush from her bag and handed it to him.

"Really Kei-kun… I thought you knew better then to run around with your hair loose… that just makes it even worse for people who don't brush it in the morning you know?" Vickie and Korimi laughed as Kei went about the task in brushing his hair. Mentally plotting against the two girls so he could get them back… at least before their captain returned.

Rei slowly walked into their apartment room on the 5th floor. He had been staying the Blitzkrieg Boys ever since the 4th world tournament had ended. Also because he wanted to ask Kai a couple questions that would hopefully answer some of the troubles they all had to go through just to stay in a hotel for a week.

"Man… I wonder when Tala and the others will be back…" Rei laid his sister down on his bed before bring the covers up to cover her small body.

"Probably in a couple hours or so… They did say that they would be back late…" Kai looked at the answering machine and set forth in deleting all the old and unwanted messages. Pressing the button he come across a message that seemed covered in static, and when he tried to delete it… it wouldn't disappear off the screen.

Rei walked in with two cups of tea and handed one to Kai. Kai looked up at Rei and took the glass with a nod of thanks then went on to delete the other messages.

"(Beep) _Hey Kai! When you get this message call me ok? Ian seemed to have gotten into more trouble with the police and he has to stay over night in their little jail at the station. (Sigh) Even worse I think the hotel mangers are going to try and kick us out due to space for their other customers. I almost can't wait to go back to Russia… at least then I can breathe easily with out worrying about getting a bill for it. (Mutters something under breath) Oh well… Like I said call when you get this message… unless its like… midnight… then I'll hang up on you… bye _(Beep)" Kai stared at the phone for a while before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Kai you ok?" Rei followed the slate haired teen to the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow when he found the Russian at the sink splashing cold water into his face… repeatedly. " You know… if you want to drown there's a pool downstairs…" Rei walked over to Kai with a towel in hand and gave to him. "Just calm down… how could it get any worse?"

Just as Rei said that, the lights in the kitchen burnt out and the electricity on the entire 5th floor went out.

"You just had to say that … didn't you." Kai glared at the neko-jin. Even though he couldn't see him, Rei could see him perfectly well due to his better sight in the dark.

"Eh heh.. woops…" Rei led Kai back to the couch before heading to his bedroom to check on his sister again. Hopefully, this night would pass without any more… troubles. The night sky had darkened as rain clouds moved further into the city. A severe thunderstorm was still in affect in the city and it was suppose to start at around midnight.

"Rei… You going to bed or something?" Kai walked over to Rei's door and opened it. Rei was sitting on the edge of the bed watching his little sister sleep soundly under the covers. Looking over to the screen door, Kai noticed a slight glow from the porch.

"Rei… " Kai kept his eyes fixed on the glowing figure while trying to get Rei's attention away from his sister. No luck, Rei was fully focused on remembering how much time had really passed since he had seen his younger sister.

Slowly the figure from behind the door disappeared without a trace. Kai walked over to the door cautiously as he examined the porch to see if their watcher had left anything. Nothing was moved or left. Who ever was watching Rei and Catty must want them for something…

Golden eyes locked onto the identical face of his twin sister, before a loud booming sound of thunder was heard, followed by the crackling sound of lightning.

The night was young, and had dangers waiting to be unveiled.

A solitary figure was seen jumping from housetop to housetop sprinting back to the forest. He had what looked like black hair, but when looked at closely, you could tell that it was a deep midnight blue shade. He had the sign of an avenger on his back that also represented the clan that he was born from. Yet, the haunted past that lingers with that sign only serves to remind him that there are only 2 of their kind left. The Uchiha clan had been attacked by one of their own kin… His older brother killed them all. His mother… his father… all of his family and friends, and left him to run. Run in fear and pray to the invisible god that his older brother wouldn't kill him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A shrilling voice echoed through the woods. Sasuke winced slightly as Sakura's voice registered in his thoughts. 'What an annoying girl…' Sasuke thought to himself as he landed in front of the camp. There were only a few ninja's on this mission, which was surprising when the adults figured out what exactly was going on.

"Sakura… could you be any louder?" Sasuke replied in a slightly irritated voice. She had always been following him around ever since they were picked to be in a group together. It was him, Sakura, and Naruto. Their sensei was known as Kakashi, and together they were one of the most successful groups that existed in Konoha.

Azuma and Kakashi were trying to come up with a plan on how to fulfill their mission. Shikamaru was pacing back and forth waiting for Azuma-sensei to finish talking to Kakashi about their mission. 'How hard is it to convince a girl to come with us back to our village?' Shikamaru sighed heavily as Ino rounded the corner. Ino had platinum blonde hair and wore a simple purple outfit and had her Konoha head protector wrapped around her waist. Her legs were wrapped up in bandages and her arms were covered with arm protectors. She always fought with Sakura about who would win Sasuke's heart. Everyone was sick of hearing their pointless gabble and even Sasuke had told them to shut their damned mouths.

Sakura was one of the brains in Sasuke's group. She had pink hair that was cut to the base of her neck after a battle concerning life or death. Her head protector was worn as a headband to help keep her bangs out of her face. She wore a red Chinese styled dress that came down past her knees and had a slit that ran up past her hips. Black tight shorts could be seen underneath the red fabric and a small container was tied to her leg that held her kunai's and miniature shurikens for when she would have to fight.

Naruto was another person in Sasuke's group, and no one could go through Konoha without hearing about him. At a young age, Naruto was sacrificed to seal the red fox-tailed demon, Kyuubi, at a time when Konoha was in its darkest hour. The 4th Hokage had even sacrificed him own life to help seal the demon away in the child. Parents and older teachers were always disgusted when Naruto would walk by with a goofy grin thinking that he was nothing but a vessel for the demon. But in all truths, Naruto was the kindest friends you could ever come across. Having nothing but an extreme love for ramen and his way of the ninja. He would do anything, including giving his life if it ment saving his friends.

Shikamaru sighed as Ino looked over at him and grinned. He was wearing his usual mesh shirt with a grey over shirt and his green pants. His head protected was wrapped around his upper arm.

"Where's Azuma-sensei?" Ino asked as she examined Shikamaru's reaction.

"Still talking to Kakashi… I wish they would hurry up. The smell of the city's too strong, and you can hardly see the sky here." Shikamaru looked back at Ino with a bored expression that was always plastered to his face.

"Well then, why don't we go and check out our target then?" Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm and started to pull him away from the tree that he was leaning on.

"I wouldn't do that… the targets asleep with what looks like her twin."

"Ah Sasuke, you're back already?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as Sasuke walked over to the two. Ino was gapping like a fish out of water as Sasuke walked over to them, swearing that the gods favored her, rather then Sakura at the moment.

"The twins friends seem to be more aware of their surrounding's then I first expected. I had to leave before one of them tried to find me." Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"I hate mission's like these… their so troublesome…" Shikamaru nodded as he watched Sasuke walk straight into the tent that Kakashi and Azuma were in.

Slowly sleep had overcome Rei as he lay down beside his sister. 'Over 10 years… what happened to that precious time…' golden eyes slowly closed themselves and Rei's mind soon drifted off into the lost memories of the past.

__

"Catty wait up!" A small Rei sprinted after his younger self as they both ran through the valley that they lived in. Chuckling could be heard above up them, their mother and father were watching them from a distance, enjoying the warmth and peacefulness of the environment.

"Catty, you really should listen to your older brother…" the mother spoke to her daughter in a soft soothing voice. 

"Aww but Ma! Nii-san should learn not to lag so much!" Catty put on a goofy grin and placed a finger to the corner of her mouth. A great white tiger sat perched on a distant rock watching her master play with her family. A bigger white tiger with green stripes walked over to the other.

" Are you still watching her?" The older tiger laughed as the younger jumped slightly.

"No… I'm just concerned that's all…" The younger tiger replied. Catty looked over her shoulder and ran over to the younger tiger with a big smile painted onto her face.

"Taiga-sama!" Catty jumped onto Taiga and rolled around with her on the floor. Rei ran over and jumped on the other tiger. Their parents could be heard in the distance with an echoing scream. Silence had suddenly overcome them as they slowly glanced over to their parents.

A tall pale man who would make one think of a snake was standing where their parents once stood. Their father was holding his left arm close to himself and seething at this intruder.

"Who are you?" Their father growled at the man who seemed more interested with Rei and Catty then anything else.

"So your children have been selected by spirits already? My, what a young age as well…" The man let out a sly snakish grin. "If you would just step aside Rai… I wouldn't want to hurt an old friend of Jiraiya-san." Rai's eyes widened as the mans idenity was registering in his head.

"No. Orochimaru… you will not pass. You will not have my children either!" Rai growled and took out what looked like a head protector. " The Hokage promised that we wouldn't be disturbed out here and we held them to that promise! Are we suddenly called on to fight again!" Rai threw this head protector over towards Rei, only to have Catty catch it instead.

"DADDY!" Catty yelled as Rei grabbed her hand and ran off in a separate direction.

"Rain, I'm afraid we'll have to let our children go…" Rai sulked his head down momentarily. Rain walked up beside her husband and wrapped her head protector around her forehead.

"The only thing that I know is that Taiga and Driger will make sure that they're safe." Rain performed some hand signs and chanted some animal names with the hand signs. Rai looked at Orochimaru and grinned, as the earth seemed to ripple around them.

"So, are you summoning something as well?" Slowly, Orochimaru began to advance on Rai and Rain, with his summoned snake behind him. The earth tore itself apart and hurled a giant Neko-jin. The progenitor of the Neko-jin race.

" Oh great, so you can summon the dead as well?" Orochimaru laughed, but was quickly silenced as the progenitor let out a hiss that tore claw marks through the earth beneath him.

"Orochimaru, … how dare you set foot on Neko-jin soil." The great neko-jin roared sending vibrations through the valley. Small creatures evaded the forest that covered the children who were currently evading the destruction themselves.

"Cat! What about Mom and Dad?" Rei cried as he attempted to look back.

"They can take of themselves Rei-Nii-san. But we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Nekron is only restricting his powers because he senses kin here!" Catty sprinted along side of the other creatures of the forest. 

Rei watched his sister place her fathers head protector around her forehead. It was then that he realized that they had already been separated, his sister was going to follow a path that their father had intended him to fulfill.

Golden eyes snapped out as the morning light shined through the curtins, showing the world that evil was no longer cloaked under the nights dark paradise. Glancing over to his sister, Rei stares at her for bit before resting his head on her shoulder.

"I wish… Mom and Dad were still alive…" Rei said before sleep overtook him once again in the bright morning light.

Catty: Well how did you like?

Rei: zzzZZZzzz

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!

Catty: --; Naruto .. shut it…

Sasuke: Review or I'll destroy you with my Chidori!


End file.
